


February

by hoesuhie



Series: stop doing strange things to my heart [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Riding, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are dating.Baekhyun is so happy.AKA, The one where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go apartment hunting and have a Valentine's Day date. Also, Kyungsoo has a surprise for Baekhyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you can read this on it's own, but the first 2 parts offer context!
> 
> So, for this part, it's a shorter first chapter, but I'll try my best for a long second chapter.

_From: Chanyolo_

So whatcha doing about the moving in together business?

 

_To: Chanyolo_

We’ve talked bout it

Vaguely

He doesn’t want to put Jongin out by moving with me

 

_From: Chanyolo_

What about dae?

U care about putting him out?

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Not really

Fuck that guy ahaha

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Pfft

Well they can live with me

I don’t care

I mean

Like

Bachelor bros

Together forever

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Kim Jong bros with a park Chanyeol

But Jongin has a gf

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Oh yeah

So can’t he just live with krysaatl

Kyrstal

Krystal

 

_To: Chanyolo_

I don’t think theyre there yet

And Yixing is single too

You can’t exclude him from the bachelor bros

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Dae can just live with Xing then! They’ve lived together before

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Yixing has his cousins living with him

 

_From: Chanyolo_

He still has a third room

Doesnt he?

 

_To: Chanyolo_

No. That’s joon and Sehun

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Oh yeah

Jongin and dae can live together just switch apartments

 

_To: Chanyolo_

First

No

Second

I kinda want somewhere new to us

 

_From: Chanyolo_

aww

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Shut up

We’re not talking about this anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baek, I know you’ve got the whole ‘your bed your rules’ thing, but I swear to god if you don’t put your phone away I’m gonna throw it across the room.”

 

Baekhyun smiled to himself but none-the-less reached across to put his phone on the bedside table. Feeling adventurous, Baekhyun then rolled over to face Kyungsoo’s back. Carefully, he moved in close as if he were to spoon the younger, but instead didn’t touch him.

 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo’s tone was distinctively warning him.

 

“What? I’m not touching you.” Baekhyun said, “this would be touching you.” And Baekhyun quickly rolled over Kyungsoo, pressing him against the bed as he struggled under Baekhyun.

 

“You asshole!”

 

Baekhyun rolled back over quickly, “See? I wasn’t touching you.”

 

“Baek-”

 

“Shh. Let’s sleep. It’s late.”

 

“Oh, my god, Baekhyun, you were to one on your phone.” By now Kyungsoo had readjusted himself, moving just fractionally away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughed, but Kyungsoo continued, “Who were you talking to?”

 

“Chanyeol. About moving in with each other.”

 

“Wow, how convenient of you to bring up that subject,” Kyungsoo muttered excitedly, turning over to face Baekhyun. Baekhyun was pleased that their faces were so close. “I’ve been looking online and well… I found a great sounding place?”

 

Baekhyun froze for a second before whispering, “Yeah, really?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded excitedly, “I’m sorry about looking without you, but you procrastinate with literally everything.”

 

Baekhyun laughed in agreement and said, “Okay, what’s so great about this place?”

 

“Well, for one, it’s closer to both our workplaces.”

 

Baekhyun could appreciate that. Currently Baekhyun’s apartment, Kyungsoo’s apartment, the building Baekhyun worked at, and the cooking school Kyungsoo worked at sat basically in a square with either of their apartments sitting on the diagonal to their work. “How close?”

 

“Like, 6 blocks away from the school, but the school would be on your way to work. As in, actually on route to where you need to go instead of you having to detour whenever you drop me off or pick me up.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded. While Kyungsoo could drive and had his own car, he always said he liked having Baekhyun drive him and Baekhyun wouldn’t give up the chance to spend even an extra minute with his boyfriend.

 

“And it’s two bedrooms, so we can either put a desk in there, which will be good so I can focus a bit more on writing or we can make it a spare room for friends or something.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, reaching up to gently brush at Kyungsoo’s short fringe, just straightening it more than anything else. “Hmm?”

 

“And there’s a Chinese place down the street and yelp reviews are pretty positive.”

 

While he laughed, Baekhyun’s fingers danced over Kyungsoo’s eyebrows and down his cheek, eyes focused on his pretty boyfriend’s pretty mouth.

 

“It’ll be good price wise too. Rent is the same as mine and Jongin’s place.” That was good. Kyungsoo’s current place was just cheaper than Baekhyun’s anyway, so bills wouldn’t at all be a problem. “And well… I talked to Jongin and Jongdae.”

 

“What about?” Baekhyun’s eyes flickered up to Kyungsoo’s to find his boyfriend looking tiredly excited. Baekhyun smiled at the warmth in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Jongdae said Jongin can move in with him when we move in together.”

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, mildly surprised. Of course. Baekhyun and Jongin could still technically just switch. Instead of switching apartments, they would just switch roommates. “That did not occur to me,” Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo and Jongin’s lease was up at the end of the month, but Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s wasn’t up until October. “I’ll just switch our names in the lease. Easy. Remind me to thank Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him gently, “Kind of short notice, but we can go look at it tomorrow? I called the guy and he said he was taking some people through after twelve, so…”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded, “Let’s go. I’m glad our lunch breaks still match up. Wait, it’s Tuesday tomorrow?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded too. “Yep. When you take your break, come pick me up and I’ll direct you there.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

And with a gentle kiss, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun rolled just marginally away from each other and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

It was ten past twelve when Baekhyun finished setting up the last of the new computers in Finance. The man whose desk he was at had been extremely annoying throughout the entire process and it was getting on his nerves, so Baekhyun had been glad to finish. And as soon as he was, he was taking his lunch, rushing to the elevator and sending off a text to his boyfriend.

 

_To: My love <3_

On my way now, was 2 busy to get out, sorry

 

Baekhyun knew that is wasn’t too late. He knew that Kyungsoo’s morning class ran until 11:30, but then Kyungsoo had to do a final clean up with his assistants. It usually didn’t take long, Kyungsoo had told him, especially with the two teaching assistants that helped him in the class, but it would take Baekhyun about 15minutes to drive there. Then, they’d have to go to the apartment they were looking at, before Baekhyun would have to drive back. Honestly, if Baekhyun was lucky, he’d make it back before one o’clock. He had told Chanyeol, who worked with him in the IT department, what he was doing during his break and Chanyeol had promised to cover for him if he was late and anyone came looking.

 

As Baekhyun was exiting the elevator in the parking lot, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw the text from Kyungsoo.

 

_From: My love <3_

It’s fine, Baek. Don’t rush. Drive safely. I’ll be waiting out front.

 

Baekhyun sent some kissy face emoji’s as he hurried to his car, before sliding into the front seat, throwing his phone in the glovebox, and pulling out of the lot.

 

It took Baekhyun the expected 15 minutes to driving to the cooking school that Kyungsoo worked at. As Baekhyun pulled up in front of it, he saw Kyungsoo waiting there as promised. His boyfriend was wearing his chef’s whites over plain black slacks. He had a jacket slung over the crook of one elbow as he texted on his phone. Kyungsoo looked up as Baekhyun pulled up, and quickly came over to hop into the passenger seat. As always, Baekhyun leaned in for a kiss before pulling back onto the road.

 

“Just head up here, then take a right after the Japanese restaurant on your side.” Kyungsoo said, pulling on his seat belt and gesturing vaguely forward.

 

“Okay. Hey, by the way.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“How was the class this morning?”

 

Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo shrug out of the corner of his eye, “Alright. There was this one lady who kept on messing up and refusing to acknowledge that she made a mistake. She kept on blaming the recipe. But other than that, it was fun.”

 

“That’s good,” Baekhyun said, nodding, “by the way, I was thinking…”

 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo was on his phone again, texting quickly. Probably Jongin.

 

“We don’t have plans for Valentine’s day.”

 

“Yes, we do,” Kyungsoo insisted quickly, “I just haven’t told you about them yet.” He didn’t even look up from his phone.

 

“Oh, really.” Baekhyun tried to hide his smile, but was failing miserably.

 

“Yup. You planned our Valentines date last year, I’ve plan it this year.”

 

“I planned it because it was our first date and I was the one who asked you out, so I was kind of obliged to.”

 

“Either way. I’ve got it all planned out.”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks had begun to hurt from how wide he was smiling. “Ooh. I’m excited. What are we doing?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

“I expected that, honestly,” Baekhyun said with a laugh.

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone in time to point out the turn to Baekhyun, and only a few minutes later, Baekhyun was pulling into the parking lot of Chinese restaurant just down the street from the apartment. They hurried quickly to the complex after Kyungsoo and Baekhyun pulled their jackets back on and made it up to the apartment just after half past twelve, and were shown in by the leasing agent.

 

There were three other couples walking through the apartment and Baekhyun tried his best to stand far enough away from Kyungsoo so that nobody around them realised they were a homosexual couple until Kyungsoo whispered in his ear, “We don’t have to pretend to be straight roommates.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“This complex is owned by a man and his husband. They’re not gonna discriminate against us.”

 

“Oh.” And with that, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo hand and pulled him close by his side as they wandered into the main bedroom. It was large, with a walk-in wardrobe and en-suite and Baekhyun couldn’t believe that it was cheaper than his place. It was too nice.

 

While much of the apartment was floorboarded, the bedroom had a plush grey carpet that Baekhyun bent down to literally rub his face on. Kyungsoo refused to hold his hand after he had done that, but Baekhyun just laughed at his second-hand embarrassment. The second room was nice as well. There was no en-suite or wardrobe and the room was floorboarded like the rest of the apartment, but it was spacious enough and had a big window. “Office.” Kyungsoo said to him suddenly as the stood at the window, looking out on the tree lined street outside.

 

“Huh?”

 

“This would be an office.”

 

“Not a guest room?”

 

“Nope. Definitely office.”

 

“Okay then. Office.”

 

Baekhyun heard one of the other couples scoff behind him in the doorway. For a moment, he thought the woman was unimpressed with the room before she said under her breath, “I don’t care that they’re gay, they just better not actually want this apartment.”

 

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo breathed next to him, eyebrows furrowed and face turned to Baekhyun just slightly.

 

“Language.” Baekhyun giggled.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and finally slid his hand back in Baekhyun’s. “Let’s check out the other bathroom.”

 

So, they did, strolling past the homophobic lady and her serial-killer looking husband and into the other bathroom. It looked exactly like the en-suite, just slightly bigger. The kitchen was their last stop, Kyungsoo purposely avoiding it as to build up the anticipation, Baekhyun guessed. Regardless, Kyungsoo looked over it with squinted eyes.

 

“So? Does it meet your standards?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun. “The kitchen?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I like it,” Kyungsoo grinned.

 

“Okay, what do you think of the apartment?”

 

“What do you think of it?”

 

Baekhyun took a moment. Leaning against the counter, he answered. “I like it. Nice area, close to our work, still close enough to our friends, nice building. I really like it, Soo. So, what do you think?”

 

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo step up to him, the younger smiling gently at his boyfriend. “I think we could really start our lives together here.”

 

And those were the words that made Baekhyun take a deep breath, and scrunch up his face in an attempt to not cry. It was a hopeless attempt because soon Baekhyun was gasping for breath with his face pressed into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, his boyfriend running his hands soothingly up his back. “Baekhyun, these are happy tears, right?”

 

Baekhyun nodded into Kyungsoo’s next and gasped out, “I love you so much. Even if we don’t get this place, I love you so much.”

 

“I know Baek. Come on, baby. We’re in a random apartment in front of people. Don’t cry.”

 

“I’m trying,” Baekhyun insisted with a laugh, and pulled away from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo still held him close, though. And they stared into each other’s eyes until another couple walked into the kitchen and they pulled apart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four days later, apartment application complete, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were cuddling on Yixing’s couch, next to the man himself, Minseok, and Luhan. Yixing’s cousins Renjun and Chenle were sitting on the floor, using the coffee table as a table to do bits and pieces of their homework as the movie they were watching played on the TV. Yixing had invited Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to have dinner and stay for a movie because Kyungsoo had spent the previous weekend tutoring Yixing’s cousins in preparation for English tests they were having. Luhan and Minseok, who lived on the floor above Yixing, had come over after they heard there was going to be dinner and a movie.

 

But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s cuddling was always innocent around other people, and Baekhyun was kind of horny. He had told Kyungsoo when they had both gotten up to get a drink (actually, Kyungsoo had gotten up to get a drink and Baekhyun had followed him with the sole purpose of telling him how horny he was). All Baekhyun got was an elbow in the ribs and a whispered “Behave.”

 

He could wait though, Baekhyun had decided as he sat down with Kyungsoo again. The next day was Valentine’s day and that _for sure_ meant Valentine’s sex, especially since Baekhyun didn’t work on Mondays and Kyungsoo had the day off because some of the ovens in the kitchens were being replaced that day.

 

So Baekhyun kept his hands to himself through the movie, and through the ride home to his place. He kept his hands to himself as he took the elevator up to his apartment, and kept his hands to himself as they walked past Jongdae and Chanyeol in the living room. He even kept his hands to himself as he showered with Kyungsoo, watching the latter get undressed, showering with him, and watching him get dried and redressed. Quite an achievement in his eyes.

 

That was probably what made Kyungsoo suspicious.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun as pulled back the covers of Baekhyun’s bed, standing on either side of the bed in the lamp lit room.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re being suspiciously well behaved.”

 

“I just want to make sure still love me tomorrow so I can get date sex.” Baekhyun had never seen the point of people subtle about sex.

 

Kyungsoo laughed out loud and slid into the bed. Baekhyun slid in next to him. “Jongin’s staying at Krystal’s tomorrow night because Krystal’s roommate is staying with her girlfriend, so my apartment tomorrow.” Kyungsoo told him, burrowing into the blankets. That meant date sex for sure.

 

“Great. I’ll be anticipating it.”

 

“I hope so. It’ll be a great date and some pretty astounding sex.”

 

“I’m so excited.”

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Kyungsoo's surprise is just what Baekhyun wanted...
> 
> (And Baekhyun recounts some memorable moments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this is set Valentine's Day LAST year (you'll see why I pointed that out)

When Baekhyun was a kid, he’d always been the one to wake up too early on Christmas and holidays, excited for the day. It would annoy his brother and his parents to no end. Baekhyun remembered that he had told that particular fact to Kyungsoo in their senior year at high school, and Kyungsoo had laughed at him. After Baekhyun had questioned whether he did it or not, Kyungsoo had said, “Actually, my parents would send my brother to come wake me up because they were all up early and excited.”

 

While Baekhyun had grown out of the habit, his excitement over his first date with Kyungsoo the previously Valentine’s had meant that Baekhyun had woken up at five in the morning, ready. This Valentine’s day was the same. Actually, it was better, Baekhyun decided as he woke up, saw the clock read ten past six and then looked over and saw Kyungsoo sleeping soundly on his right. Baekhyun smiled to himself, and watched Kyungsoo until the fullness of his bladder was too much to ignore. _Romance_ , Baekhyun thought with a laugh as he made his way to the bathroom. As he opened the door, about to exit the bathroom, he saw Kyungsoo standing in the door to Baekhyun’s bedroom, face swollen and eyes barely staying open. “Come back to bed, Baek,” his boyfriend whispered, “I’ve got a lot planned for tonight. You should sleep some more.”

 

Baekhyun laughed and walked over, backing Kyungsoo slowing back into the room and down on the bed. “You should sleep some more, you look like you’ll drop if you stand again.”

 

“You too, you sleep too,” Kyungsoo mumbled, tugging Baekhyun down next to him.

 

“I’m not sleepy anymore. I’m awake.”

 

“Baekhyun…”

 

“But if you let me cuddle you, I’ll try my best.”

 

Baekhyun knew that if Kyungsoo’s eyes were open, he’d be rolling them, but was surprised when Kyungsoo opened his arms and welcomed Baekhyun into his embrace. “You know I hate cuddling in bed, but I don’t want you to fall asleep during all the good stuff tonight.” Kyungsoo mumbled sleepily into Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“Oh, you mean the sex?” Baekhyun was about to say, ‘I won’t fall asleep during that, you know that Soo’, but Kyungsoo spoke first.

 

“That too.” And then Kyungsoo was fast asleep in Baekhyun’s arms, leaving the latter really wondering what they were going to be doing that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun awoke, unaware that he had fallen asleep, when Jongdae peaked into his bedroom and said, “Oh, I thought you guys would be dating it up already.”

 

Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae and asked, “What time is it?”

 

“Just after twelve.”

 

“Oh. That’s probably late enough. Kyungsoo said we should sleep in.”

 

Jongdae nodded his understanding and smirked at Baekhyun, “Yeah, he said he had a lot planned for tonight.”

 

Baekhyun blinked and before he could demand what Jongdae knew, Jongdae threw out a simple, “Well, I’m going to hang out with our other single friends, have fun tonight” and was racing away. In the distance, Baekhyun heard the front door close.

 

“Was that Jongdae?” The voice belonging to person snuggled up against Baekhyun said.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“They’re going to Ikea.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked with a laugh.

 

“Ikea. That’s where Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Yixing are going today. Ikea.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Chanyeol asked Yixing if he had plans for Valentine’s Day since he was single and Chanyeol and Jongdae wanted to hang out all together and Yixing said he was going to Ikea because he wanted to get some new shelves for his cousins’ room, so Jongdae and Chanyeol are going with him. That’s what they’re doing this year.”

 

“Wow. Okay then, what are we doing this year?” Baekhyun began stroking through Kyungsoo’s hair as the latter pulled back enough to look up at him.

 

“We’re going to get up, and I’ll make us something to eat. Then, I’m gonna go home and change, and while I’m gone, you’ll get changed too, then I’ll come pick you up and we can start with my plans.” Kyungsoo smiled prettily at Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s heart fluttered.

 

“Sounds great,” Baekhyun said with a voice crack, excitement barely contained in the grin on his face. “Let’s eat.”

 

“Okay.” With that Kyungsoo slowly rolled over to the edge of the bed to roll off and stand up and grabbed his glasses. Baekhyun followed suit and they made their way out to the kitchen where Kyungsoo opened the fridge and immediately frowned at Baekhyun, who had sat himself up on the counter.

 

“What? I go shopping on Thursday nights with Jongdae, you know that, but we were busy last week.” Baekhyun said, feet swinging in oversized sweat pants. “You’ll find something to make with what in there.”

 

“Nothing’s in here,” Kyungsoo said blankly.

 

“Nuh-uh, there’s cauliflower in the crisper, I know there is.”

 

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and began to riffle through the near empty fridge. After pulling out a few ingredients, Kyungsoo went over to the cupboards and pulled out some more. “You have tortillas, eggs, and cheese so I can make breakfast burritos.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

As Kyungsoo cooked, they chatted absentmindedly, just anything about their weeks that they hadn’t talked about yet. After 10 minutes, Kyungsoo ushered Baekhyun off the counter with a wave of his hand and they sat down at the dining table together to eat. It was simple but good food and Baekhyun tried thanked Kyungsoo with a kiss, but Kyungsoo shoved him away until they both went to brush their teeth. After they had done that, Baekhyun was indulged with an impromptu make-out session against the bathroom counter.

 

Later, after Kyungsoo had pulled on the clothes he had worn to Yixing’s then Baekhyun’s yesterday, ‘suggested’ that Baekhyun wear his nice jeans with a pale button down and something warm over it, and had then left to get changed himself, Baekhyun took a deep breath and face planted his bed. He was tempted to scream into his pillow like a teenage girl in those movies, but decided against it. God, he was so tempted though.

 

Soon enough, he got up and dressed like Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun guessed that the date wasn’t going to be that formal considering he was allowed to wear jeans, so he pulled out a dark duffle jacket. He didn’t put it on, but he did pull on the dark cardigan he pulled out.

 

And then he waited.

 

Kyungsoo lived about 25 minutes away from him, so when he was back only half an hour after he left, dressed in tight slacks and a dark grey cardigan over a crisp white shirt, Baekhyun was surprised. “Um… okay?” He said as he stood in the open doorway.

 

“I stashed some stuff at Joonmyun’s earlier this week to make this part quicker. Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asked with a smile.

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, just hang on a sec.” He dashed back into the apartment quickly to grab his jacket, phone, wallet, and keys and then walked back out to Kyungsoo, and locked the apartment behind him. They made their way to the elevator hand in hand. In the ride down and the short walk out to Kyungsoo’s car, all Baekhyun could do was stare. Literally. They didn’t saw a word, but Kyungsoo led the way with confidence and Baekhyun watched the micro expressions on his face.

 

When they got to Kyungsoo’s car, however, Baekhyun was distracted by Kyungsoo holding out the keys to Baekhyun.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re driving,” Kyungsoo said with a grin.

 

“Where?”

 

“Just get in the car, Baek, I’ll tell you in a minute.”

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun took the keys and unlocked the car. He slid into the driver’s seat and as he put his seat belt on, he heard a shutter from next to him. Looking up, Baekhyun saw that Kyungsoo had slid into the passenger’s seat and had his camera in hand. Baekhyun laughed, “Come on, I wasn’t posing take another-”

 

And Kyungsoo did, catching Baekhyun mid-sentence. After a bit ore whining from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo said, “Pose.”

 

Baekhyun held up to fingers in a peace sign and smiled prettily. Kyungsoo took another photo. “My turn.” Baekhyun said, holding his hands out for the camera. Kyungsoo fiddled with a couple of buttons then handed it over. He just smiled simply and Baekhyun took about six shots before Kyungsoo laughed and snatched the camera back.

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said, putting his camera in its case and buckling his seat belt. “Start driving.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The first place you ever drove me when we were in high school.”

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun paused to think for a second before grinning and pulling out of the carpark. “Got it!” he announced triumphantly.

 

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

About a month after Baekhyun had met Kyungsoo, the latter had asked Baekhyun to perform a duet at a wedding with him that weekend. “It’s the wedding of my old music teacher,” Kyungsoo had said as they walked to English class, “and I’ve been asked to sing a duet but the girl who was gonna sing with me has to go to China to visit her sick grandmother. You’re one of the only people who I think I could sing it well with.”

 

“One of the only people?” Baekhyun had teased, “Who else could you have asked?”

 

“Honestly, just Jongdae.”

 

“Then why ask me? I mean, I’ll do it, but why me?”

 

“I also need a lift, but Jongdae hasn’t got his licence yet.” Kyungsoo had admitted sheepishly.

 

Baekhyun just laughed and agreed to come and drive Kyungsoo to the wedding. The wedding was at a park near the high school they had attended. Currently, that was about a thirty-five minute drive from Baekhyun’s place.

 

Baekhyun didn’t remember the way to the park, so he had to put in the address of the high school into Kyungsoo’s GPS in hopes he could then find his way there. He told Kyungsoo that, just to make sure his boyfriend was aware that Baekhyun knew that it was the park, not the school that they were going to.

 

“I’m glad that you remember, this would be awkward if you didn’t.”

 

Baekhyun glanced over at Kyungsoo briefly, “I remember everything. I told you that. Is this, like, going to be a full scavenger hunt?”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo laughed, “it’s just a few places that I think are important to us.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. The wedding was important to the two of them. After Baekhyun’s hasty practice that week with the song, they had attended the ceremony and reception, both held in the park. It was the first time Baekhyun and Kyungsoo ever spent time together, just by themselves, outside of school. It really was a day that held build their friendship as they sung together, were praised together, and sat together amongst boring adults. They had fun that day, and it was when Baekhyun had realised he like Kyungsoo. Baekhyun told Kyungsoo that fact.

 

“I know,” Kyungsoo replied smugly.

 

Baekhyun stopped at little too suddenly at the red light they had come to. “What?!”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “I’ve been planning this for a while now, and I was talking to Chanyeol and Jongdae about what we were going to do,” _that explains Jongdae’s smirk this morning_ , Baekhyun thought as Kyungsoo continued. “When I mentioned about coming to this park, Chanyeol said that that’s what you told him.”

 

“That fucker. Can’t keep his goddamn mouth shut. Has he spilt all of my secrets to you?”

 

“Depends, you have secrets from me?”

 

“Maybe a couple kinks, but other than that no. You got any secrets?” Baekhyun said, driving off again.

 

“I don’t. Why would you talk to Chanyeol about your kinks, but not me?”

 

“Umm… Chanyeol and I were roommates during university. He walked in on a lot and we just talked about a lot.”

 

“What kinks?” Baekhyun could tell that Kyungsoo was pouting as he spoke.

 

Baekhyun could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. “You won’t judge me?”

 

“We’ve been together for almost a year not, Baek. What kinks?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun quickly said, “I kind of want to fuck you while you wear panties.”

 

After a moment, all Kyungsoo said was, “Oh.” Followed by, “why didn’t you say so?”

 

“Because it’s weird.”

 

“It’s not. If you had told me, it could have been my Valentine’s gift to you. Would have been easier and cheaper than what I actually have planned.”

 

“Which is…?”

 

“Not telling. Just drive. Also, if you want to try, I can invest in some panties.”

 

Baekhyun took another deep breath and whispered out a “thanks.” He could tell Kyungsoo had an evil little grin on his face and Baekhyun knew he would not be prepared for what was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, they arrived at the park. It was pretty empty. Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun to the back seats of the car and began folding them forward, creating a little sitting area in the back of the car. Then Baekhyun saw the picnic basket in the back. “It’s a bit too cold for an actual outside picnic, so I thought we could snuggle back here.”

 

Baekhyun immediately climbed in to sit on the back of the folded-up seats. It was surprising roomy. Kyungsoo climbed him after him and sat down next to him. He then pulled out some blankets and wrapped them around them both, Baekhyun was laughing. “This is so cute,” he mumbled.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo replied, “it was the best I could do considering its February.”

 

Kyungsoo had packed them a considerable lunch. Bento boxes filled with kimbap, dumplings, rolled omelettes, jang jorim, and kong namul, Baekhyun’s favourite picnic foods. Kyungsoo also pulled out a thermos from the basket, filled with warm barley tea.

 

“Perfect.” Baekhyun said, kissing Kyungsoo in thanks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At 3 o'clock, Kyungsoo ushered Baekhyun out of the car to get back into the driver’s seat. Instead of getting out of the car to do so, Baekhyun instead climbed over the console between the front seats then slid behind the steering wheel. He knew that Kyungsoo was probably rolling his eyes. Spying the camera in the passenger seat, Baekhyun picked it up and took the camera out of the case to snap a couple of pictures of Kyungsoo tidying up the picnic. The first picture was nice, catching Kyungsoo turned barely towards the camera as he put a box in the basket with one hand and reached for another container with the other. The second photo caught Kyungsoo kneeling over the basket to reach what he was aiming for, his (in Baekhyun's opinion, glorious) ass coming into frame. The third photo, however, saw Kyungsoo glaring over his shoulder at Baekhyun, past the camera. Baekhyun laughed at his adorable boyfriend before lowering the camera.

 

After Kyungsoo had finished up, Baekhyun made to help him over the console but Kyungsoo instead exited the car to get back in through the front door. "Fair enough," Baekhyun commented. "Where to next, Cap'n?"

 

Kyungsoo buckled his seatbelt and said, "the place you asked me out on for our first date."

 

“Too easy,” Baekhyun laughed, pulling out of the park’s parking lot and back onto the road.

 

“I haven’t done this to be difficult, Baekhyun.”

 

“Still.”

 

While their first date a year ago had been dinner at an Italian restaurant Kyungsoo had mentioned wanting to go to, Baekhyun had _asked_ him on the first date at a cinema they had gone to with Chanyeol and Jongdae. When the two had gone to the bathroom about half way through the film, Baekhyun had blurted out the question to Kyungsoo. “Do you want to go out on Valentine’s Day?”

 

Kyungsoo had looked at him for a moment before asking, “Like, on a date?”

 

Baekhyun remembered how nervous he had felt in the moment before he had simply said, “Yup.” _Eloquent_ , he had thought.

 

Kyungsoo looked nervous for a moment before he answered, “Sure… just, don’t tell the other guys, please.”

 

Baekhyun, shocked and amazed, had numbly agreed and sat dazed for the rest of the movie. Although he did tell everyone anyway. That night he’d put it in their group chat and when he’d happened to run into Kyungsoo the next day, he received a very unimpressed glare. Baekhyun, worried, asked Kyungsoo if they were still going to go out and breathed the biggest sigh of relief when Kyungsoo pouted and said, “I already agreed, so… yeah. I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s cinema date was not the typical cinema date. That was because the movie that Kyungsoo had chosen for them to see was Deadpool.

 

“FUCK YES!” Baekhyun exclaimed as Kyungsoo showed him the tickets. “Babe, you’re perfect!”

 

“Language,” Kyungsoo scolded before he smiled at Baekhyun and they quickly entered the theatre and found their seats.

 

“Best part of the date,” Baekhyun whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear as the opening credits began to play.

 

Kyungsoo just grinned at him, “You don’t know what else I’ve got planned.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the movie, Baekhyun was pumped, and jumped around their way to Kyungsoo’s car, a little bit convinced he could totally be a mercenary. Kyungsoo ultimately had to grab his hand and hold him close to stop Baekhyun from embarrassing himself, but Baekhyun didn’t care.

 

It was just after half past five when they settled in the car again. Kyungsoo didn’t even wait for Baekhyun to ask before he said, “The place I took you for the first birthday you had after we got together.”

 

“Holy shit. That Italian restaurant?”

 

“Is that they place I took you for your birthday last year?”

 

“I fucking love that Italian place.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “Language. Oh, my god. And, I know Baekhyun. Just drive please. I reserved a table for half-six, so we’ll be a bit early.”

 

“That’s alright,” Baekhyun said, smiling, and pulling out of the cinema parking lot. “I just like spending time you, even if we’re just hanging around.”

 

“Good, because we’ll be hanging around.”

 

Baekhyun laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The previous May, Baekhyun’s birthday had landed on a Wednesday and Kyungsoo had told him that he couldn’t get off work that night. When Baekhyun had tried to make plans with their other friends and while they took him out during the day and they all had fun, Baekhyun faced a night alone as they had all shot him down when he suggested staying. Baekhyun had moped around, upset at the prospect of staying home by himself that evening. Baekhyun and Jongdae had gotten home from hanging out with friends at around 5 o’clock and after another hour, Baekhyun was getting suspicious as to why Jongdae wasn’t going out for his supposed pre-arranged plans. Just before Baekhyun could corner and question him, there was a knock at the door and Kyungsoo was standing there with flowers.

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo had said simply, a smile on his heart shaped lips.

 

Baekhyun had jumped on him, crushing the flowers between them and clinging to his boyfriend as Kyungsoo backed him into the apartment to get him changed. From there they had gone to Baekhyun’s favourite restaurant, but one he didn’t go to often because it felt like a betrayal to Kyungsoo. Now that Kyungsoo was working at the cooking school, maybe they’d be able go to the Italian place more often.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They ended up waiting until after seven for their reservation, but neither of them got angry. It was only fair, it was Valentine’s day and they were just happy to be together. It also seemed to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo was generally less moody than he usually was on cliché holidays. None the less, dinner was fun and delicious for Baekhyun. He ate what was probably too much pasta but Kyungsoo smiled at him through the entire meal. They shared a chocolate dessert and left just before nine.

 

(Kyungsoo had tried to pay, but Baekhyun jumped in quickly to do it himself, feeling guilty that Kyungsoo was doing so much. When they got back to the car, Kyungsoo kissed him sweetly in thanks.)

 

“So, where now?”

 

“One more place,” Kyungsoo said, stepping in front of Baekhyun to take the driver’s seat. “I’ll drive, keys please.”

 

Baekhyun handed them over with a surprised look on his face. “Okay,” he mumbled before walking around to the passenger seat. As Kyungsoo sat in the front seat, he reached around to the foot holds of the back seat and pulled out two heavy coats that Baekhyun hadn’t noticed. He handed on to Baekhyun, who placed it over his lap, and folded the other one up and placed in on the back seat. He did all that before pulling on his seatbelt and driving away from the restaurant.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know where they were going during the peacefully quiet journey, but when they approached the park near Kyungsoo house, Baekhyun got butterflies in his stomach. He knew what the clue could have been.

 

 _‘They place you said you wanted to be proposed to in’_.

 

Baekhyun had said those words when he had visited the park with Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Chanyeol just after Kyungsoo had moved into his apartment. They weren’t dating at the time, and Baekhyun had just mentioned it in passing, saying the park was pretty. And it was. Paths lined with thick branched trees that were perfect for climbing and turned beautifully red in the autumn. There was a small lake that reflected the moon perfectly, something Baekhyun had learned after an evening of drinking at Kyungsoo’s. It was a small park, but full of life and laughter on any day of the year.

 

If Baekhyun was right, he was sure he was going to cry. He must be, they had no other memories there, because it wasn’t a place they frequented. Baekhyun remembered that Kyungsoo had studied him for a moment when he had uttered those words and Baekhyun remembered feeling embarrassed, thinking Kyungsoo thought he was stupid or something of the like.

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo announced, pulling up on the side of the road right next to the park. “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

Kyungsoo picked up his coat and got out of the car. Baekhyun followed numbly. They pulled on their coats on the cold February evening and climbed over the low wooden railings around the park instead of walking down the path to get to the opening. After they climbed over, Kyungsoo reached for his hand and they walked together through the park in comfortable silence. Just looking, watching the quiet world. There were a few other couples in the park, cuddling on benches or kissing under trees. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone else and led Baekhyun to a bench in front of the lake.

 

“Baekhyun, let’s stop here.” Kyungsoo said, filling the comfortable silence they had fallen into as they walked.

 

“Hmm? Why?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m trying to be romantic, Baekhyun. Come on.”

 

Baekhyun laughed and they walked over and sat on the bench. Baekhyun noticed that there were fairy lights strung up through the trees around them and the park lights lit them both up well. Baekhyun, for the umpteenth time that day, realised how much he loved Kyungsoo.

 

It was quiet between them, but it was nice. Almost immediately after they had sat down, Kyungsoo had begun cradling Baekhyun’s hand in his lap. It wasn’t long before the latter’s head also fell onto Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“This is romantic, and oh my god am I wooed, but shouldn’t we be heading home?” Baekhyun whispered quietly.

 

Kyungsoo giggled, “In a minute, Baek.”

 

“What? We have to wait until Valentine’s Day is over before we leave?”

 

“Not that long Baek, you like cliched things, right?”

 

Baekhyun pulled his hand away to wrap his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked with a laugh.

 

Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment before he stood up. Then, he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him up. They stared at each other for a minute before Baekhyun watched a Kyungsoo slowly got down on one knee.

 

“Oh, my god,” was all Baekhyun could say.

 

“Baekhyun, I know we were talking about you proposing to me, but I swear, you’re taking way longer than I thought you would.”

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“Shh,” Kyungsoo said gently, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case. Baekhyun couldn’t help it; his hand flew up to cover his mouth as he gasped. Kyungsoo just pulled him closer with two fingers tugging at his belt loop. Kyungsoo continued, “Baekhyun. I love you. I love you so much and I feel like we’ve just been prolonging this all for no apparent reason. We’ve known each other for so long and we both know that this, between us, all worked out even if it seemed like we became too serious too quickly. Baekhyun, I have been in love with you for so long, longer than we’ve been dating.” Baekhyun felt his heart stop beating in my chest and all he could think was ‘ _Oh my god_.’ “You know when you first said, ‘I love you’ in the middle of Bath and Body Works when we were looking at body washes?”

 

Baekhyun laughed and didn’t try to tell Kyungsoo off, instead saying, “I didn’t mean to, you know? I’d just been in love with you for so long.” That little box hovered between them; Baekhyun just wanted Kyungsoo to hurry it up. Baekhyun was loving this, but he didn’t think his heart could take it anymore.

 

“Baekhyun, when you said ‘I love you’ for the first time, I knew that I’d been in love with you for so long. I don’t really know how long, but remember when we went to that party Chanyeol threw when we all graduated university? Well, me, you, Jongdae, and Chanyeol graduated.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, he was 22 and totally in love with Kyungsoo. It was the time when Baekhyun had stopped dating too.

 

Since then, I think. I think I’ve loved you since then. Baekhyun, I have so many regrets for not asking you out or not realising how you felt about me. I love you. I love you so much every time I think about it, it hurts my chest. Baekhyun, I think I might explode if you don’t say yes to my next question. Byun Baekhyun would you marry me?” Kyungsoo opened the box to reveal two plain gold bands nestled next to each other. One for Baekhyun, one for Kyungsoo. Together. Always together.

 

“Oh, my god, yes,” Baekhyun was saying immediately, “Yes. Please get up so I can kiss you.” Baekhyun could feel the tear streaming his face but he didn’t care. He grabbed Kyungsoo, who had enough thought to close the box and Baekhyun wrapped himself around his boyfriend, fiancé, and kiss his furiously.

 

“Now give me the rings.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo was laughing as they pulled apart, holding the ring case up again.

 

“Gimme.” Baekhyun took it out of his hands and knelt on one knee himself. He quickly scrubbed the tears of his face as Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Kyungsoo, we technically agreed that I would propose, so just let me propose.” Baekhyun held the box up to hover between them again.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Okay, go for it, I kind of want to hear this anyway.”

 

“Kyungsoo. When I moved high schools for junior year and then met you, I had no idea that this is where we would be eight years later. I did know that I wanted to be with you so bad. I didn’t ask you out in high school because you didn’t seem the dating type, and that’s what everyone told me. Then we graduated high school and went off to University and I thought that my little crush on you wasn’t a big deal. Then you started dating people and I decided that I needed to get over you. You know, you all teased me for not being able to hold down a relationship, but no matter who I dated or who I was with, it all ended because they realised I was in love with someone else. That’s why you guys could never meet anyone I dated. After a while, I figured out that if they met you, they’d know I was in love with you.”

 

“That is so dramatic,” Kyungsoo insisted, eyes soft as he watched Baekhyun.

 

“Shh, I’m trying to propose.”

 

“I already proposed.”

 

“Shh. Kyungsoo, when I asked you out last Valentine’s day, I thought, ‘this is all or nothing’. Then you said yes, and I was the happiest I’d ever been. I think everyone knew about my little crush on you, but I’d only told Chanyeol and Jongdae. I just had to tell everyone, you know? I was so happy. Kyungsoo, I still am. You make me so happy, every time I see you, I just want to hold you and tell you I love you a hundred times. When you sleep beside me I just… I don’t ever want to leave for work in the morning. Kyungsoo, you are the love of my life. Literally, you are the only person I’ve ever really loved… oh my god, you proposed on Valentine’s Day because I love clichés even if you hate them. You’re so good to me, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Ahh… there it is. That is such a Baekhyun way to do it. Interrupt his own propose. Please just finish up.” Even if Kyungsoo words was humorously harsh, Baekhyun could see that he was crying now too.

 

“Aigoo, so unromantic, Soo,” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“What did you literally just say? You ruined your own proposal.”

 

“You think it’s ruined?”

 

“Of course not, I love you Baek. Also, I’m really cold.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and opened the ring box to present the rings to Kyungsoo. “Right. Kyungsoo, you are so much more than me. When I first met you, I swear my heart whispered, ‘He is the one’. I just…” He was tearing up again but pushed through it. “I want you to have my heart forever, and I want to have yours.”

 

“You do, Baekhyun, you really do.”

 

“The first time I kissed you, it was like it was meant to be. My stomach was absolutely bursting with butterflies. That kiss was gentle and so perfect but it meant the start of all of this, the start of something so incredible. I want to kiss you again right here. I want to kiss you as we walk through our first apartment together. I want to kiss you every time you come home in the evenings. I want to kiss your lips and your cheeks and your neck and your hands and every little mark on your body. But mostly, I want to kiss you at the altar in front of all our friends and family. You’d look so devastatingly gorgeous in a wedding suit. Do Kyungsoo, will you let me be your husband?”

 

“Yes, Baekhyun. Please be my husband.” And with that Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun up. He didn’t crush him in a hug though, just held Baekhyun’s hands in his as they both cradled the ring case.

 

“Are you crying?” Baekhyun asked, just to be tease.

 

“Of course. You started crying so of course I would cry.”

 

“Aww, Soo.”

 

“Come on, give me the rings.”

 

And with that Kyungsoo carefully slid one ring onto Baekhyun’s finger and Baekhyun slid the other onto Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo quickly pocketed the box before holding Baekhyun’s face in his cold hands and leaning in or the sweetest kiss of Baekhyun’s life.

 

“Oh, my god,” Baekhyun mumbled against Kyungsoo’s mouth, foreheads resting together. “We’re getting married.”

 

“We are.” And that beautiful heart-shaped smile was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Baekhyun's birthday to upload this part, but I decided that I couldn't wait. Smut next chapter, so rating will change with the next update.
> 
> Remember, if there is anything you guys want to see in this series, feel free to throw out a suggestion! I want to keep this series going for a long time because I have some long term ideas, but yeah. Suggestions welcome~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is happy. Really damn happy. So of course a bet is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... apparently... I don't know how to write smut? I swear to god, it'll get more creative in the future, just bare with me.

Back at Kyungsoo’s place, Baekhyun was vibrating with happiness. He could barely keep his hands still as Kyungsoo drove them to his place, and ended up just shoving his hands as deep into his pockets as he could as he got out the car. The new weight on his ring finger was a constant reminder of the fact that he was going to be with the love of his life for the rest of his life.

 

He pulled his hands out quickly enough, however, as Kyungsoo said he needed to bring the picnic basket inside. Baekhyun volunteered to carry it for him and they made their way to the elevator. Inside, Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at his _fiancé_ , grin plastered on his face to never be removed as far as Baekhyun was concerned. Kyungsoo looked over at him as they exited the elevator and sighed, but there was a slight smile on his face too.

 

When they got into Kyungsoo’s apartment, Baekhyun put the basket down on the corner and then all bets were off. He launched himself at Kyungsoo, who had followed him in to the kitchen, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. Kyungsoo responded quickly, throwing his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and gripping his hair. Kyungsoo began to slowly walk them into his room, and as they walked, they both lost layers. Soon enough they were both in their underwear only and they fell onto Kyungsoo’s bed, Baekhyun holding himself over the younger.

 

Kyungsoo unattached their mouths to tell Baekhyun, “You’ve got a choice about what we do tonight.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I can ride you or I can fuck you.”

 

Baekhyun had his answer immediately. “Can I ride you?”

 

Kyungsoo blinked, “Yes. One hundred percent yes.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, the sound high and loud, and went back to sucking on Kyungsoo’s tongue. It didn’t last long, because soon Kyungsoo was pulling away to usher Baekhyun on to his back on the middle of the bed. Baekhyun pouted at him “I still get to ride you, right?”

 

“Of course, but I want to stretch you, so just lay down.”

 

Baekhyun complied but said, “You’ll actually fuck me this time?”

 

“Yes, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo insisted, reaching to his bedside table to pull out lube.

 

As Kyungsoo pulled off Baekhyun’s underwear to reveal his half-hard cock, the latter mused out loud. “I want an October wedding.”

 

“October?”

 

“Hmm, it’d be nice, right? Middle of autumn. So pretty.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he threw Baekhyun’s briefs off the bed and began pouring lube over his fingers. “If you want October, we’ll have October.”

 

“Really? This year? Wait, is that too soon? How long do people usually stay engaged for?”

 

“For as long as they want, Baek,” Kyungsoo told him, pushing Baekhyun’s legs open with his clean hand.

 

“Okay. October.”

 

“October.”

 

“Let’s have a Halloween wedding,” Baekhyun joked.

 

“No.” Then Kyungsoo was rubbing the warmed-up lube over Baekhyun’s entrance, and Baekhyun began squirming.

 

“I really like lilies, Soo.” Baekhyun whispered, anticipating his _fiancé’s_ fingers.

 

“I know, Baek. So, we’ll have lilies at the wedding and reception, right?”

 

“Perfect,” Baekhyun said, and then gasped as one finger made its way into Baekhyun’s body. HE squirmed again, trying to get it deeper as Kyungsoo lazily fucked him with that one finger. “Soo,” he whined, “More.”

 

Kyungsoo complied easily, pushing another finger along with the first and twisting them deliciously. “Yes,” Baekhyun breathed out, then a thought struck him, “Dibs Chanyeol.”

 

“…What?” Was all Kyungsoo could say, his fingers stopping.

 

“As my best men. Dibs Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, “Okay, but please don’t talk about him when my fingers are literally in your ass.”

 

“Sorry… you can have Jongin.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo warned.

 

“Joonmyun should totally ordain.”

 

“Baekhyun!” And with that Kyungsoo twisted his fingers up harshly, hitting Baekhyun in place that made him see stars.

 

“Okay. Please do that again.”

 

So Kyungsoo did. Briefly touching Baekhyun’s prostate every now and again as he worked another finger inside. As Kyungsoo did that, Baekhyun prattled on about the wedding, Kyungsoo agreeing with everything.

 

“Definitely in a church.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“We got to write our vows. I mean, those proposals were pretty fucking spectacular, our vows would be great.”

 

“They would be.”

 

“I’d cry again, hearing yours.”

 

“You would.”

 

“Shit, should our brothers be our best men?”

 

“Maybe, don’t talk about them now though.”

 

“Right. By the way, I am one hundred percent set on having it as traditional as possible. We need to get wedding photos in hanbok, even if we were suits to the wedding.”

 

“Of course.”

 

There was one thing, one little joke, that Kyungsoo would not agree on.

 

“We are totally having our first dance to ‘Daddy’ by Psy.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped moving for a brief second before he pulled his fingers out entirely. “No,” Baekhyun cried out, making grabby hands at Kyungsoo, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

 

“We are not.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Umm, so come back to me?”

 

“I need to get a condom.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Condom up.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he leaned back over Baekhyun’s body to reach up to his bedside drawer. After rifling for a few moments, but coming up empty, Kyungsoo frowned and stood up to properly go through the drawer. After a minute, he stood up straight and looked defeatedly down at Baekhyun, who was laying lazily on the bed still. “I was so prepared,” Kyungsoo said, “but I forgot to buy more condoms.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “I have one in my wallet, but you’ll have to go find my pants. Or, you could fuck me raw. We’ve done it before.”

 

Kyungsoo seemed to consider the proposition. “You’ll have more clean up.”

 

“That’s okay. Come inside me, Soo. We’re engaged.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, and climbed onto the bed. Baekhyun was confused for moment when Kyungsoo just flopped down next to him, before remembering what they had said. Quickly, Baekhyun knelt over Kyungsoo’s thighs, shucking down the latter’s underwear, and reaching for the lube to slick Kyungsoo up.

 

After all that was done, Baekhyun positioned himself over Kyungsoo and slid down slowly.

 

“Oh, my god,” was all Baekhyun could say as he bottomed out, sitting on Kyungsoo’s pelvis, bodies flush against each other.

 

“You good?” Kyungsoo asked, hands automatically finding their way to Baekhyun’s thighs, rubbing gently.

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while, though.”

 

“So, do you need a minute, or are you just savouring it?”

 

“Oh, I’m just savouring it. You always finger me so well.”

 

“I’ll put that on my resume under personal skills.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Bracing his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest, he lifted up slowly only to let himself drop back down. Even at the pace as slow as it was, it was so good. Baekhyun supposed it was the fact that they just got engaged, endorphins running on high, but a tiny part of his brain told him it was because he and Kyungsoo were made for each other. Whatever the reason, soon enough Baekhyun was bouncing in Kyungsoo’s lap and the other rutted up into him.

 

“You fell so- ah- so good, Soo.” Baekhyun drawled, heading hanging between his shoulders. “Always… so good.”

 

“That’s because I love you so much.” Was the immediate reply.

 

Baekhyun felt those words shoot right through him, and he dropped his torso down, panting heavily against Kyungsoo’s next as Baekhyun just rutted on his cock. Hearing those words from Kyungsoo always made his heart flutter, but hearing those words during sex made his heart pound. And suddenly he couldn’t take it.

 

“Fuck me, Soo, please, ah, just fuck me, please I need it…” And Baekhyun didn’t stop pleasing until Kyungsoo pulled out gently, and flipped Baekhyun over only to fuck back into him harshly.

 

Kyungsoo’s pace was hard and fast, the way they both liked to be fucked. And it was good, so good. Baekhyun was whining and Kyungsoo was gasping. It took a few moments, but soon Kyungsoo was slamming up into Baekhyun’s prostate and Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Soo, I’m gonna come, ah, ah, Soo, please, just a little more…”

 

“Whatever you need, Baek, whatever you want.”

 

“Touch me.” Baekhyun whined out, sobbing when Kyungsoo complied, wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock and pumping quickly.

 

Baekhyun lost it in seconds, coming all over Kyungsoo’s hand and their stomachs. Kyungsoo slowed down to fuck him carefully through his orgasm, his hand coming mostly to a stop, just squeeze gently and rubbing slightly.

 

Baekhyun twitched in the aftershocks as Kyungsoo carefully pulled out of him. Then Kyungsoo was mumbling, “turn over, Baek.” Baekhyun did and Kyungsoo slotted his cock between Baekhyun’s cheeks and ground against his raw hole. The grind was nice, a small little extra but not too much drag for Baekhyun. And then Kyungsoo, close from fucking him, came over his ass and the small of Baekhyun’s back.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t resist teasing him. “Marking me, Soo?”

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo replied. “But I don’t need to do it like this, you’ve got that ring on your finger now.”

 

“Holy shit!” Baekhyun exclaimed, forcing himself up on his elbows to stare at the ring on his finger. “Fuck yes, that orgasm was so good, I almost forgot.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed lightly as he got of the bed and walked into the bathroom. It was only when Baekhyun saw the washcloth in his hand as he came back that Baekhyun realised- “You didn’t come inside me.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped beside the bed. “You’re right.”

 

“Round two then?”

 

“It’s been a long day, Baek. Can we compromise with morning sex?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and flopped back on the bed. Kyungsoo cleaned his back and ass up diligently, then tugged slightly at Baekhyun’s waist to get him to turn over. It was only when Baekhyun did that Kyungsoo looked down at the come that Baekhyun had gotten on his bedspread did he sigh.

 

“Damnit,” Kyungsoo said simply, but just as diligently wiped down Baekhyun’s front.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s not a problem, Baekhyun.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

They ended up quickly stripping the cover off the top comforter and throwing in in Kyungsoo’s laundry basket. Kyungsoo then pulled on some underwear and a thick sweater and left the room to get some extra blankets. While he was gone, Baekhyun pulled on some fresh underwear too, but at that point, half of each other’s wardrobes were in each other’s rooms anyway.

 

When Kyungsoo had returned, Baekhyun had buried under the stripped comforter and Kyungsoo threw and an extra blanket over him. Then Kyungsoo climbed under the covers too and snuggle up to Baekhyun. Baekhyun hummed quietly, excited to be cuddling, can pulled Kyungsoo tight into his arms. Half laying on Baekhyun’s chest, Kyungsoo said, “When are we going to tell people?”

 

Baekhyun pondered that for a moment. “Don’t Chanyeol and Jongdae already know? Like, didn’t they help you plan this?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head slightly, but it was enough for Baekhyun to catch the movement. “The helped me plan the date, but I didn’t tell them I was going to propose. I wanted it to be a total surprise.”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, “You can’t trust those two shifty fuckers.”

 

“Language.”

 

“Sorry. How do you want to tell people?”

 

“We can either just tell them… or just wait for them to notice.”

 

Baekhyun smiled lazily, “Are we gonna bet on this.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “If you want. My bet’s on Minseok first, and last-”

 

“Let me pick my first, first,” Baekhyun whined, then added, “Chanyeol for first. We work together, he has to notice it.”

 

“Okay, I’m betting Chanyeol for last.”

 

“Hey! Why?”

 

“He doesn’t notice anything.”

 

“Fine then,” Baekhyun sniffed, “I’m betting on Zitao for last.”

 

“Fine. How’s this going to work? What’s the wager?”

 

“Blow job if we win on either?”

 

“So, ultimately, we could both get a blowjob? Do I get two if I win both?” Kyungsoo looked up and grinned cheekily at Baekhyun.

 

“No,” Baekhyun said playfully, acting as though that was the most obvious thing in the world. “One blowjob for one win. When I win both, you got to dress up in a maid outfit for me.”

 

Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo was rolling his eyes, “Whatever. If I win both, you have to dance naked for my viewing pleasure.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, but ultimately agreed. Then they snuggled some more and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t win both. In fact, he didn’t win either. Kyungsoo won one part of the bet, and that was that Minseok would notice first. Minseok had gone over to Kyungsoo’s the day after Valentine’s Day, picking something up that Jongin had borrowed from Luhan.

 

As Kyungsoo answered the door and let Minseok in, the former snarkily grinned to Baekhyun, who was sitting at the counter eating lunch. Baekhyun frowned. Kyungsoo planned this. _That fucker_ , Baekhyun thought sulkily.

 

Then, as Kyungsoo and Minseok walked down the hall, Baekhyun heard an “Oh, congratulations.”

 

Damnit.

 

When they came back into the kitchen, Minseok with a box under his arm, he smiled at Baekhyun and said it again. “Congrats, man. Who proposed?”

 

“Soo.” Baekhyun answered with a mouth full of meat. “Don’t tell anyone we’re engaged, we’ve got a bet going.”

 

Minseok nodded. After some more small talk and some more congratulation, Minseok was leaving and Kyungsoo was grinning.

 

“That wasn’t fair,” was all Baekhyun could say, but a bet was a bet, and that night Baekhyun wrapped his lips around his _fiancé’s_ cock and moaned prettily while doing it.

 

So, when Baekhyun went to work the next day, even if Chanyeol noticed, the bet of who’d notice first was lost. Chanyeol didn’t notice it until Jongdae came in to visit and pointed it out with a screech. “What the fuck! Is that a fucking engagement ring?!”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol shouted in their small office, whipping his head around to stare at Baekhyun. “No way! Congrats!”

 

Baekhyun accepted their congratulations, asked them not to tell anyone, explained the bet, and got a laugh in return.

 

In the end, the last person to notice was Joonmyun. As it turns out, he went on a business trip with Yifan the day after Valentine’s, and by the time they had come back, everyone else knew. Nobody told then though, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had threatened Zitao and Sehun to not to. So Kyungsoo offered to pick them up at the airport because he had some time, and Baekhyun had of course gone with him, it was Yifan who noticed the rings and said, “Who proposed?” A common question amongst their friends.

 

Joonmyun looked at them in shock, then at Yifan, then at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s hands.

 

“Aww.” Was all he could say.

 

Baekhyun smiled.


End file.
